The Gift
by Ginomo
Summary: Worf gives Jadzia a gift and she thanks him. Written for mature audiences.


**The Gift**

**By Ginomo**

This short story is set before Worf and Jadzia are married, somewhere during the 5th season. It's written for mature audiences. Star Trek and all its characters are property of Paramount. However,  
>"The Gift" is property of me!<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, and all Jadzia Dax wanted to do was take off her clothes, and settle into bed. She didn't have to be in ops until late tomorrow, so she'd be able to sleep in.<p>

Dax entered her quarters and flopped onto the couch, "Ooh," she sighed, "I'm too tired to move."

Slowly her eyes opened and focused on her coffee table. Jadzia had always made a habit of collecting sculptures she had shelves of them. Yet, on her table was a new one, an intriguing one. Jadzia sat forward and took it into her hands. It was large and took both hands to grasp it. She instantly recognized the stone it was carved from a metallic black metal called hallevite. It was mined in the Uritos Nebula, and was _very_ hard to come by. It was also her favorite.

But even more impressive than the stone was its figure of the statue. It made her heart quicken, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Two people, a man and a woman, were gloriously naked and their bodies were joined intimately. Their lips barely met, her full breasts pressed against his muscular chest. The man was sitting semi- upright and he cradled her body in his powerful arms.

Dax had been so busy admiring the beauty of the erotic piece of art she hadn't bothered to question where it came from. Her eyes were drawn to a slip of paper that sat on the table. It was written in Trill, which puzzled her even further. She read it aloud.

"When I saw this, I saw us. I thought of your powerful legs wrapped firmly around me, your slender arms encircling my shoulders. I could feel your lips against mine, and I yearned to pull you close, wanting to feel the peaks of your breasts lightly graze my chest. You are the embodiment of beauty, my lovely Jadzia. Your haughty smile makes me want you more, I know that I will never stop wanting you. I will never grow tired of gazing into your crystal blue eyes eyes as deep and enchanting as an endless ocean. They stare into my soul and unlock my love for you. My hands will never stop exploring the sensual trail of your markings, dark mottled spots against your ivory skin. I love your soft heavy hair, the way it frames your face, adding to the beauty you possess inside and out."

Jadzia wiped a single tear from her face, "What am I going to do with you, Worf?" she asked aloud, "Just when I think I couldn't love you any more, you do something like this," Jadzia stood with the statue, trying to find a place for it. She wanted to leave it right there, for everyone to see. But, Dax knew that Worf would want to keep the gift private, so, she opted to place it right next to her bed, where they could gaze at it as they made love. She folded the note and placed it in the small box where she kept all her most intimate and personal things.

Dax stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower, the real one, not the sonic pulse that Worf often preferred. She let the water rinse over her body, washing away all the fatigue from the day's work.

She didn't hear her door open, and didn't hear Worf quietly enter the bathroom. He stood in the doorway for a long time, watching her silhouette through the shower door. It was mesmerizing, the way she would occasionally throw her head back. He watched her as she used one hand to stroke her breasts, and he could see the other dip between her legs.

This was more than Worf could take. His masculinity was throbbing, aching to be released in some manner. In seconds, Worf was naked. He slid the door open, and she let out a startled yelp.

"Worf!" Jadzia instinctively covered herself.

Worf stepped in with her and slid the door close. His hands gently removed her arms from across her chest to reveal her generous bosom, "I did not mean to frighten you."

"It's just, well, you've never stepped into the shower with me before..."

His hands kneaded through her wet hair, "I could not help it."

The water engulfed them both, and Jadzia's fingertips excitedly scratched his chest, "I saw the statue, and I read your note."

Worf smiled, "Do you like it?"

"What do you think?" she exclaimed, "It's breathtaking. And the letter if only everyone knew how romantic you are. You do a very good job of making everyone think you're such a stonewall, but I know better," she kissed his eager mouth, and Worf pulled her dripping body to his. Their tongues hungrily lapped against one another. Jadzia felt his hands touch the small of her back, and move downward, until they caressed her behind. Dax let out a rapturous sigh and lifted her leg hoping that he would explore further.

"I want you, right here, right now," Jadzia commanded, and Worf didn't object. He thought the water would have lessened his arousal, but, if anything it heightened it. Worf lifted her up around his waist, and her ankles locked behind his back. He backed her against the shower wall and with one powerful thrust he sank his entire length into her. Dax let out a loud, helpless whimper and dug her nails in back. Worf planted hot kisses along her neck and face, and she jerked her hips up and down. He matched her rhythm, and they moved faster and faster until a shattering orgasm tore through them both.

"There better be more where that came from," she said with a sly grin on her

"You are always challenging me."

"And you're always surprising me."

Worf sank to his knees and parted Jadzia's dripping mound with his fingers. She was still sensitive from her orgasm, and every touch sent excruciating chills though her. Dax hooked her leg over his shoulder, giving him personal access to the part of her she wanted him to touch, to kiss, so badly. Worf's tongue darted stealthily along her moist skin, and his lips squeezed her clitoris. He used his long fingers to play with her entrance and tease her flesh. He drew more helpless whimpers from her, and her nails dug in his scalp. Her other hand encircled and gently squeezed her nipples.

With a throaty moan, Dax came again. Her legs turned to jelly and Worf caught her as she sank to her knees, "You're always surprising me," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. After gaining her composure, she stood and opened the shower door, "You turn off the water, I'll be in bed."

Happily, Worf obliged. After he'd turn the water off, he quickly went into her room. Dax was in bed, smiling with her arms outstretched to him. Worf fell into them, and they fiercely kissed one another.

"Jadzia, we're dripping wet."

Her lips gently upturned, "In more ways than one."

Worf laughed. Jadzia settled back on her pillows and took the statue in her hand again, "I can't believe you bought this. I always knew you were passionate, Worf, but _this..._"

"I saw it, and I could not resist."

"Do you think we could do this?" she mused, referring to the figure in her hand.

Worf studied it, both of their hands moved along the cool slick surface together, "I do not see why not."

Worf's heavy, drenched body felt fantastic resting on hers. Dax placed the statue back on the table and began to untangle his wet locks, "What do you want to do now?" she whispered.

"What do you want to do?"

"I asked you first. Do you want to go to sleep, or do you want to finish?" she asked.

Dax could feel gentle laughter rumble in his chest as he spoke, "I am not tired."

"I _was_, but our little shower scene rejuvenated me."

They kissed again, and Worf slowly turned his body, while Jadzia let her legs fall open. He positioned his body between them, and nudged her open slightly with the tip of his sex. Jadzia raised her hips, trying to take him in, but Worf eased up, just enough to deny her.

"You like teasing, me, don't you?" she asked.

"You are too anxious, be patient," Worf took her hands and restrained them over her head. Then he took her breast in his mouth, roughly sucking the soft flesh and tenderly pinching her nipples with his lips. Once her eyes closed, Worf smoothly curled his hips forward, and entered her channel. Jadzia gasped, but her eyes remained closed. She gave in to him, and remained still while he pumped himself in and out of her.

Dax lay there, feeling his immense penis stretch her to the limit and fill her body completely. She figured she would never be satisfied with any other man again. Worf had stretched her so wide, only he would be able to fulfill her.

She crooked her head upward and bit his flat, dark brown nipple. It sent searing stabs of painful ecstasy through him, and he drove harder and deeper into her. After a few moments, Worf slowed his pace and pulled out of her. Jadzia let out a small whimper.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Don't leave," she whispered, "I need you inside me."

"I am not leaving you," Worf lay on his back and pulled her over his hips so that she was straddling his body. Jadzia wrapped her hand around his manhood and guided him back where he belonged. She let her body fall wearily atop his, and slowly rotated her hips as she lay on him. Worf turned their interlocked bodies on their side, and they wrapped their arms around one another, their lips occasionally meeting. Their thighs tensed delicately, and their hip movements were subtle and slight, they were engaged in a beautifully intimate embrace. Their bodies were a tangled mesh of trembling flesh.

"I love you," Jadzia whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," his powerful voice rumbled like drum.

They continued this way for what seemed like an eternity, just holding one another tightly and making small gentle movements. It was unlike their normal ravaging way of making love, this was simple, sweet and incredibly tender.

Short gasps an moans emanated from both of them. Jadzia could feel the tension begin in her feet and slowly move up her legs.

"Worf," she gasped, her eyes lazily closing, "I'm almost..."

She could barely finish her statement, but Worf knew what she meant. He kept his movements gentle and slow, but lengthened his strokes, pulling all the way out and sliding deep inside her. Dax's inner walls clamped down on him, and the tension exploded all through her body. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she let out a powerful groan. Worf drew her as close as he could as her orgasm washed over her body and she quivered in his arms. Finally, when it was over, she began to move again. Jadzia could tell that was close to the edge, and she only made it worse.

"Let go," she whispered seductively against cheek, "Push deep inside me Worf. I want you to fill me, I want you to come deep inside me. No one's ever made me feel as wonderful as you do," Jadzia gasped, her words were working, each thrust was more powerful than the previous, "No one is as strong, as powerful, as sexy, as virile. I need you inside me, I want you-"

With one final plunge, Worf groaned deeply. Dax could feel a hot liquid rush explode inside her sex and she knew he'd spent himself.

"You know," Worf began, panting, "You really should be careful about what you say."

She chuckled, "I was just encouraging you."

"Now, I am tired."

"I can barely keep my eyes open. There's something about having a great orgasm that makes me sleepy."

Worf stroked her hair, "Then sleep, my love."

"Thank you," she whispered as her eyes drifted closed.

"For what?"

"My gift."

~finis  
>(August 1997)<p> 


End file.
